


Fire

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, less than 150 words and art, look one thing I find so relatable about Jyn is her anger, preparing to fight, so this is another ode to that character trait of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: A drabble plus a sketch





	Fire

The first person that had handed her a knife for a fight said to her “Whoever picks a knife as weapon needs to be prepared to get stabbed them self.”

 

Of course, it hadn’t been the first time she held a knife, but before she had ended up cutting herself, despite her mother’s warning.

It was the first time that she held it with the purpose of killing.  


If she’d focus on her hand, she could probably make the scar she got from that cut out. But her attention was up front.  
  
Her muscles tense, the grip around the vibroblade and her truncheon in the other hand were firm. Her blood was boiling, lava running through her veins.

  
A volcano ready to unleash its fire, its anger.  
  
A new star being born. Burning across the night sky.

 

Saw’s best soldier.  


 

 

 

Jyn.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't really say how, but how Jyn's anger is shown in the movie is a huge part of why I find her character so relatable.  
> I've long ago found my ways to deal with it but press the right buttons and I get quite angry. 
> 
> (Oh and yes...art is a wonderful outlet for that)


End file.
